The nature and distribution of autonomic nerves to the eye is under study. At the present time chief attention is paid to the intraretinal adrenergic network. In addition, the specific nature of the blood-ocular barriers is also under investigation. Here chief attention is paid to alterations of the blood-retina barrier in animal models of hypertension and of diabetes.